


Of Friends and Luck

by SheartWendy



Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheartWendy/pseuds/SheartWendy
Summary: Jisu has bad luck, Yeji is always busy. But maybe things are less complicated than any of them thought.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Of Friends and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this while thinking of Paper Rings by Taylor Swift, but you can't really tell.
> 
> Feel free to comment and kudos! Enjoy!

Jisu has bad luck. 

That's a fact that Chaeryeong and Yuna have already stablished. All the people she has liked are either taken or hundreds of miles away.

Really, all Jisu does is try is to find someone, she's now in her junior year of college, she knows what she likes and what she doesn't like, and most importantly, her mom has been bugging her to bring someone home this next christmas, mind you it's already august.

And so Ryujin, Chaeryong's girlfriend, has promised to help their unnie find someone that can like her back, there really isn't anything wrong with Jisu, she's great. She's just got very bad luck.

That is why we could find our four girls snuggled next to each other near the entrance of 24hours, a famous club close to their school.

"Remind me again why we're here," Jisu says, trying not to kill her friends.

"We're just here to relax, unnie! Relax~," responds Yuna, with what Jisu suspects is an already drunk voice.

"Yes, unnie! Yuna is right, we're just here to party a little, loosen up!" Ryujin states, making Jisu shut up, after all they were doing this for her sake. Chaeryeong being the only sincere friend that night, walked up to her, giving her a side hug.

"Unnie, let's just try this okay? You rarely get out of the apartment, this is a chance for you to meet other people," Charyeong said with a gentle voice, her unnie was definitely hard headed. And as much as Jisu wanted to complain, Chaeryeong was right, she had to make new friends. If anything just to make her college experience a little more diverse.

"Okay then, let's go in!" Jisu announced as the four girls made their way through the crowd and into a secluded area of the club where some of Ryujin's friends were already doing who knows what.

What Jisu expected were a lot of things, maybe people kissing each other on the walls, vulgar dancing in the middle of the dance floor or maybe even drunk people having dance battles, but what she did not expect was some jocks singing sad karaoke songs while drinking their hearts out.

Lo and behold, right in front of her where four of the uni's most popular jocks crying because their girlfriends were apparently too beautiful and perfect for them.

Kim Hyunjin was looking dreamily at what looked like a picture of Jeon Heejin, Kim Jungeun was screaming Jung Jinsoul's name halfway through the song, Ha Sooyoung was hugging a vodka bottle while muttering Kim Jiwoo's name and Hwang Yeji was... just singing? 

Wait, did Yeji not have a girlfriend? Jisu must've been seeing things 'cause she was sure Hwang Yeji was Seoul National University's most sought after bachelor. Jisu's interest sparked, to say the least.

"Ryujin-ah, where are these people's girlfriends? And why are they moping around so much?" Jisu had to find a way to mask her interest.

"Ah, unnie! Jiwoo-unnie is busy with her family, Heejin-unnie is out of town in an art competition, Jinsoul-unnie is taking care of her pet fish and Yeji-unnie doesn't have a girlfriend, I think that's why she's singing so weirdly?" Ryujin replied to the girl. Jisu was happy with the answer alright.

Yeji was the only other International Relations major in this room, but she never saw her in classes, mainly because their schedule's had never crossed, not even once.

"Well, unnies, if you don't mind I'm going to hang out with Yeojin and make fun of everyone here," said Yuna while slipping from Jisu's grasp and going over to her graphic design fellow.

"Yeah, sorry unnie! Babe let's go hang out with Chaewon, Hyejoo and Yerim, they probably have info on this year's classes," Ryujin announced taking Chaeryeong away from her too.

"Sorry, unnie, Ryu's right. Go talk to the weird unnies singing, I'm sure you'll be friends by the end of the night," ended Chaeryeong with an apologetic smile on her face. 

Well, Jisu was all alone now, nothing else to do but approach some new people maybe even acquire a date in the process. But before Jisu could even move, a voice interrupted her.

"Oh, I know how you're feeling, it's okay! I'm missing my girlfriend too, she went back home to Hong Kong to spend time with her family!" Haseul, the law major everyone knew and loved for being such a wonderful tutor and friend, approached her.

"Oh, sunbaenim! I'm sorry, I... don't have a girlfriend or anyone for that matter, I just don't know anyone here," Jisu answered rubbing the back of her neck out of awkwardness.

"Nonesense, Jisu-ya! We're going to get you one, such a beautiful girl like you cannot be lonely, not under my watch! Oh, and you can call me unnie, I tutored you last semester no need for formalities," Haseul reassured Jisu, a gentle smile never leaving her face.

"You're right, u‐unnie! I have to be confident, I'll just get a drink first," Jisu answered slowly walking away to the bar section. This was all a little too much for her, this wasn't really her scene but she had promised her friends she'd try.

"Yeah! You go and do that! I'll just call Kahei again to see if she's available," finished Haseul, mainly talking to herself, she really did miss her girlfriend.

While Jisu was walking up to the bartender to ask for a much needed shot of vodka, someone bumped into her and she tripped, not so graciously. But before she could feel the ground, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Woah, be careful there! You don't want to catch yourself falling for just anyone around he- Jisu?!" When Jisu heard that voice she knew she was doomed. None other than the beautiful and tall Hwang Yeji stood right before her eyes, holding her by the waist. 

See this is what I meant when I told you guys she had bad luck.

Right before starting her first semester Jisu promised herself she wouldn't fall for any jocks right after her douche of an ex-boyfriend, Soobin, had broken up with her on her high school graduation day. But that same promise stood long forgotten when Jisu stared directly at Yeji's eyes.

Damn it, Jisu! Not her of all people, she scolded herself.

"Oh, Yeji? Didn't see you there? What's up?" Jisu has always and will always be an awkard mess, that's another fact I forgot to mention.

Jisu had done her fair share of research on this particular girl to know she was virtually perfect. Full-ride sports scholarship, 4.6 g.p.a. (almost as good as Jisu, almost), weekend volunteering at the homeless shelter, dance team captain, whatever it is that you can name, Hwang Yeji was. She had attended a different high school than Jisu, but her name could still be heard even in her old school's hallways. So it didn't come as much a surprise when Jisu noticed all the people lining up to date her when their first year in the school of humanities started, it was only fair. 

Funny thing was Yeji had never dated.

"Oh, I'm great! What about you? Have you been busy with school stuff? I haven't seen you in a while," if Jisu looked close enough she would realize that Yeji was blushing, but of course Jisu was very oblivious, and all she could focus on was Yeji's beautiful voice.

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking of what to do for this year's project. There's just so many topics to choose from, I don't know what to do," Jisu answered, genuinely distraught by her career plans, and Yeji just laughed. Now this wasn't a bad thing, it hadn't been a mocking laugh, more like an understanding laugh and if Jisu hadn't fallen yet she was now six feet under, and no amount of La La Land and Mamma Mia marathons could help her get out of this one.

"Yeah, I get you. This year's gonna be tricky but I know we can get through it, in fact, what do you think of meeting up this week to look for our topics for the project," Yeji offered, single handedly out doing any of the dates Jisu had previously had to deal with when it came to smoothness.

"Sure, I'd like that. But how do we figure out the details? I- I don't have your number," Jisu asked the older girl. She was very close to malfunctioning anytime now.

"Oh, here! Put your number in there... meanwhile, what would you like to drink?" Seriously, this girl is on a whole other level, Jisu thought.

"I was actually coming for a vodka shot, but I guess I'm now in the mood for a margarita," Jisu smiled, accidentally blinding Yeji's heart with how beautiful she was. 

She's the one, she has always been, Yeji thought to herself.

////

Yeji is always busy.

That's a fact that Hyunjin and Ryujin have already stablished. All the plans they have had to cancel because of her can't be counted with their fingers, combined. It's sad really, she has to fullfill so many requirements for her scholarship and for herself.

Really, all Yeji tries to do is fullfill her duties but by doing so she neglects a very important aspect of her life, her social life. Not to be confused, she does have friends, very good ones but she hasn't broken out of that bubble even though she has had every opportunity to do so.

She's aware of her fans, she just doesn't think it's a big deal. She always respectfully declines their offers but she's turning lonelier by the second, even worse when her mom has been bugging her to get someone quickly.

That's why she decided to accompany Hyunjin and Ryujin to 24hours, a nice change of plans. But for the past hour or so she had been regretting her decision. It's clear Hyunjin, Sooyoung and Jungeun miss their girlfriends and Yeji's been trying to simpathize with them but is it really necessary to show off their beautiful relationships in front of Yeji? 

She was very close to giving up when she noticed a peculiar sight, it was Choi Jisu, in a club, talking to Haseul. The Choi Jisu, the girl Yeji's been trying to approach for years now, the girl with the highest g.p.a. in her major, the university's star girl, the girl with the most beautiful eyesmile and, apparently, the only girl that doesn't have the least bit of interest in her. 

But before Yeji could muster the courage to go talk to her, she was already out of sight. This is just depressing, Yeji thought. And so, she decided to head to bar and drink some more, maybe then she'll be loose enough to be able to approach a person in this godforsaken club. 

On her way to the bartender Yeji didn't notice a girl walking right her way, at least not until she bumped into her. Her basketball reflexes instantly kicked in and she took a hold of the girl before she could fall on top of the, very dirty, club floor.

"Woah, be careful there! You don't want to catch yourself falling for just anyone around he- Jisu?!" When she saw the girl's face she knew she was doomed, none other than the beautiful and cute Choi Jisu stood right before her eyes, being held by her, by the waist.

C'mon, Yeji! This is your chance.

During her fresman orientation Yeji noticed a petite looking girl looking for the International Relations flag among the crowd that stood in the middle of the University's soccer field, the girl seemed lost if not scared, and Yeji decided to help her out, but before she could get to her, some older dude from the law department had taken her attention first. It was sad, really. From then on the girl stayed in Yeji's mind all the time, and Yeji always tried but she could never reach her.

"Oh, Yeji? Didn't see you there? What's up?" Jisu looked beautiful that night, not like she wasn't everyday of her life but to Yeji that day had to be a special day. The club lights made her glow heavenly blue, Yeji was in awe.

During school time Yeji would throw glances at Jisu every once in and while, but the younger girl never seemed to notice. And it was through those stolen glances that Yeji got to know what Jisu was truly like, at first glance the girl looked sure of herself, confident in her beauty and knowledge but to Yeji's trained eye she had started to seem a little doubtful? And quite indecisive? Yeji was sure she wasn't seeing things.

Funny thing was Jisu was all of these and more.

"Oh, I'm great! What about you? Have you been busy with school stuff? I haven't seen you in a while," Yeji was blushing, hard. She had finally gotten her chance to talk to the girl and all she could mention was school work? Really? Way to go, Yeji. 

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking of what to do for this year's project. There's just so many topics to choose from, I don't know what to do," Jisu looked so cute with her distraught face, Yeji only wanted to pinch her cheeks. Yeji was in too deep to try and get back out. She could only laugh because Jisu had the same issues as her.

How can an angel have such problems? Yeji wondered.

"Yeah, I get you. This year's gonna be tricky but I know we can get through it, in fact, what do you think of meeting up this week to look for our topics for the project," Yeji offered, trying her best to sound as smooth as Sooyoung had once taught her, that girl really had a talent but it seemed to go to waste because Jiwoo wasn't in the least bit affected by it, she even made fun of her for it.

"Sure, I'd like that. But how do we figure out the details? I- I don't have your number," Jisu stuttered, Yeji noticed.

Yes! Thank you Sooyoung-unnie, Yeji silently praised her friend.

"Oh, here! Put your number in there... meanwhile, what would you like to drink?" Seriously, where was Yeji getting all these lines from, Jungeun was definitely starting to rub off on her.

"I was actually coming for a vodka shot, but I guess I'm now in the mood for a margarita," Yeji was dazed, which meant she had her stupid smile on. And apparently that did wonders to Jisu's heart.

She's the one, Jisu. You have to admit it already, Jisu told herself.

////

It was now wednesday, classes had already started and Yeji and Jisu had promised to meet up at Bae's café, the university's go to café. Funnily enough the owner was headmistress Kang's wife, a beautiful woman named Joohyun, and apparently she loved baking so much she tricked her wife into giving her the place.

Yeji had arrived an hour earlier than planned, she was a nervous wreck. But Jisu didn't stay far behind, she arrived 45 minutes earlier as well. When the girls saw each other they could only laugh at what had happened.

After settling down, getting all their books out and ordering what they wanted, they started discussing what topics were available as to pursue their projects.

"Jisu, I have a question. So the project is supposed to be in pairs, do you have yours already or are you still looking?" Yeji asked Jisu, her nervousness couldn't be detected through the question, thank God.

"No, actually, I was about to ask the same thing. I don't have anyone yet and well I was wondering if you'd be available?" This was Jisu's chance, now or never, she would hate herself if she didn't even try.

"Well, yeah! Then I'm available, you're available, let's do it!" Yeji announced excitedly and Jisu knew she would never get enough of the older girl's excited expression.

Gosh, her duality, Jisu thought to herself.

Ultimately they decided on doing their project on how interactions between countries could be compared to interactions between individuals. They had the perfect sample, 15 friends in total, it should've been easy.

////

It wasn't easy.

They were now currently explaining what a cold war was. Yeojin, Yerim and Yuna hadn't shut up one second since they started, Haseul who was usually very attentive was distracted by Vivi who had just come back from Hong Kong, Heejin and Hyunjin were in their own world, Jungeun and Jinsoul were discussing what pet to have next, Jiwoo and Sooyoung were very grossly flirting with each other, Ryujin and Chaeryeong were discussing some moves for the dance team's next competition, and Hyejoo and Chaewon seemed to have fought, the tension was suffocating.

"Everyone, shut up!" The usually calm Yeji and Jisu yelled at the same time.

"Ooh, nice synchronization guys!" Jiwoo excitedly exclaimed. Jisu had had enough.

"Guys, you're supposed to be our friends! Please help us out!" Jisu was in the verge of tears, she never liked it when things got out of hand. Yeji noticed and instantly put her hand on the small of her back as if to let her know she was there if she needed anything.

"Guys! What Jisu is trying to say is, this project is really important to us and we would really appreciate it if you could be a little more cooperative," Yeji said softly, and everyone instantly stretched their backs as if realizing Jisu was angry, and nobody liked an angry Jisu.

Jisu will never fail to be impressed by Yeji's leadership, she was looking at the older girl with heart eyes when Haseul cleared her throat. She was instantly pulled back to reality, realizing where Yeji's hand stood, possesively, she swooned a little.

"Okay okay, everyone settled down. Could you guys repeat the definition?" Haseul asked the girls, with a sympathetic look. She was such a nice human being, who could stay mad at her.

"Well, what we were talking about was the meaning of a cold war but since you guys didn't like the technicalities we'll just explain it simply," Yeji's voice was heard throughout Haseul's apartment. Jisu followed.

"A cold war is basically what Chaewon and Hyejoo are in right now. Anything Chaewon does will elicit an answer from Hyejoo, not necessarily a violent one, but an answer nonethless," Jisu started explaining and everyone's mouth shapes started turning into Os and Us.

"And the other way around, if Hyejoo does something Chaewon will contrarrest it with something else. The key to this variation of a war lies in the fact that the main protagonists of it don't affect each other directly but rather others involved," Yeji finished with the concept, Yeojin's face instantly lit up.

"So, like, when Hyejoo-unnie got angry because of Chaewon-unnie and almost destroyed Haseul-unnie's switch," Yeojin asked, Jisu was proud the girl understood she instantly gave her a hug. Yeji's eyes followed Jisu's actions and she couldn't help but swoon at Jisu's motherly ways.

"Exactly that, Yeojinie! I'm so prou- Wait, What?! That was you Hyejoo?!" Haseul was starting to put the pieces together, for a law major she was a bit slow.

The rest of the gathering was filled with laughter, discrete stares and blooming love.

////

It was now november and Jisu and Yeji had just turned in the halfway task of their project. Yeji had the final game of the championship that night and Jisu was really excited. The line between friends and something more had definitely been blurred, with all their study dates at the Bae Café and late nights in the university library, everyone was betting on when they would get together.

"I bet tonight at the after party they kiss," claimed Hyunjin excitedly, she had never been one to bet, even less on her friends, but she was sure of this one.

"Hyun, don't get your hopes up. I think next week, after Jisu's model of the UN thingy!" Heejin offered, kissing her girlfriend's cheeks. 

"Aeong," Hyunjin muttered, fairly surprised by her girlfriend's antics.

"Stop being so lovey-dovey, it doesn't fit you. And my bet is on tomorrow, at Hyunjin's party," Sooyoung placed her bet, with a very excited Jiwoo nodding from where she was sitting on her lap.

"Guys guys, this is not fair. Let the girls take their time, after all I am the one responsible for getting them together," Haseul stated with a dreamy smile on her face, she was proud of how far the girls had come. And before anyone could start complaining about what Haseul had just said, Yeji and Jisu entered the room, hand in hand looking at each other's eyes.

"What's going on in here? And what's with the money, what are we betting on?" Yeji said while smiling, never letting go of Jisu's hand.

"Nothing, unnie. It's about tonight's game!" Yuna quickly helped the group recover, everyone thanked her quietly.

"Okay, then. Hyunjin, Sooyoung, Ryujin, Jungeun I believe we have a game to get ready for!" Captain Yeji appeared, beginning to order everyone around. The game was definitely gonna be amazing.

Yeji had given Jisu one of her jerseys for her to wear during the game, something about Jisu being special to Yeji, Jisu didn't really understand what the taller girl had told her when all she could focus on was how cute Yeji looked when she was nervous.

They were now sitting on the bleachers, the rest of the group lively talking to each other after half of the game had already passed, the team was winning but by a small margin. Jisu didn't know much about sports but according to what Jinsoul had told her, Yeji's three-pointers were going to be the secret weapon that would lead them to the win.

As the players went back into the court, Yeji caught Jisu's eyes, the latter sending a beautiful smile her way giving the player all the serotonin she would need to win the game. The second their moment was over Chaeryeong started nudging Jisu to tell her everything.

"Unnie, do you like Yeji-unnie? I mean you guys look super cute together!" The younger girl asked, Jiwoo had now joined in on Chaeryeong's stunt and was excitedly clapping as well. Both Jiwoo and Chaeryeong knew that was the case, they just didn't want to spoil things yet, and the bet was still standing.

"Well, what can I say? These last few months have really been amazing, how could I not like her? Fod god's sake, I'm wearing her jersey!" And that's all it took for the rest of the girls to start excitedly whispering all about their relationship. 

Jisu, you've done it again! But this time you're not so alone.

On the other side of the stadium there were only a few seconds left on the clock, Yeji's team had possesion of the ball and they were down by two, they had to score a three pointer to sentence the game and Yeji was ready to take on the challenge.

"Ryujin-ah, Imma need you to help me get a clear. Hyunjin-ah, I'm counting on you to pass me the ball. The rest, let's put pressure on the inside so they think we're going to score from the paint, let's go!" The audience's cheers were muffling Yeji's instructions but the whole team heard loud and clear. They were going to win this.

"Yeji-ah, I'm proud of you kid! Now, got get 'em!" Coach Yoo helped hype Yeji up even more.

The whistle blew and Hyunjin passed the ball to Yeji, as they were nearing the other side of the court Han Eunji started to get dangerously close to Yeji, she had no other choice but to pass the ball to Ryujin. 

7 seconds on the clock and Ryujin had no clearance, she passed the ball back to Yeji. 

5 seconds, Eunji was still going strong, Yeji had only one chance. 

3 seconds, Yeji threw the ball and Eunji tried her best to block it, it was useless. 

1 second, the ball seemed to be going in. 

Right before the before the buzzer went off, the ball went in, the whole stadium erupted with screams some from happiness some from frustration.

"Well done, Hwang. There's always next year," Eunji, who was actually Yeji's friend, congratulated her.

"You too, Han. See you at the party!" Yeji beamed at the other girl, Mia could only laugh at the taller girl.

Jisu was crying, Yeji was happy. As everyone came running down from the bleachers Jisu's sight could only focus on Yeji and when the latter found her, Jisu jumped on top of Yeji.

"Woah woah, be careful there! You don't want to catch yourself falling for just anyone around here," Yeji playfully offered, wrapping her arms around Jisu's waist and remebering that fateful night at 24hours.

"Falling for who exactly?" Jisu retorted jokingly, her legs wrapped around Yeji.

"I don't know, there are a lot of pretty people around here but if I may advise, there's this really nice basketball captain, some even say she's already in love with you," Yeji gave Jisu her brightest smile, and who was Jisu to go against that.

"Oh, really? Seems like I may fall just for that one," and before Yeji could even react, Jisu kissed her. 

To Yeji it was as if fireworks had exploded everywhere inside of her, she was entranced by Jisu, every single thing about her made her fall even more.

To Jisu it was as if life finally had a deeper meaning, as if that kiss was the key to everything she had yet to discover.

////

"And even though Jisu had bad luck and Yeji was always busy, they made it work. They were young and in love, and those were the only things that mattered." As Yeji finished telling little Soohyun the same story for the nth time, Jisu came into the room.

"Babe, everyone's here already. And you missed a lot of details in the story. She's four years old now, I'm sure she's gonna ask for more!" Jisu snickered at her wife's lack of talent when it came to storytelling.

"Oh, come on, Jisu-ya! I'm trying my best here! Plus, the only thing the matters is that we're still here, together!" Yeji closed the door to their daughter's room before wrapping her arms around Jisu's waist, pouting.

"Don't pout, Yeji-ah! It's not fair!" Jisu gave her a peck on the lips, they continued bickering until they reached the living room.

"Guys! I'm so happy you're all here! I was just telling little Hyunnie about Jisu and I's story!" Yeji announced happily to their 15 guests.

"Yeji-unnie, don't you get tired of always telling our poor niece the same story?" Chaeryeong asked her playfully.

"She doesn't, Chaeryeong-ah. Why would she when it's the only time she ever won a bet against all of us!" Hyunjin replied to the younger girl.

"Ah, I see you're still bitter, Hyun! Well, you have to blame Ms. Jisu here for jumping on top of me after we won that game!" Yeji started laughing and everyone but Hyunjin joined in.

"But really guys, the credit's all mine, I was the one that made it all happen," Haseul once again tried to set the record straight.

"Shut up, sweetie! It was all them, not you!" Vivi quietly shut her up, and everybody started laughing wholeheartedly, even her.

FIN.


End file.
